


Hammock

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Please don't, because its like seeing your big brother naked, but things like this tend to happen, except for boba, fluffy fluff, hardcase is practically a nudist, hardcase isn't accident prone persay, no one /really/ minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hardcase surprises Hevy with a hammock. The results are pretty much as expected.





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to this [picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/33ddaaeea082c7cc3593aa947ced0fec/tumblr_n4wftiy2Yd1qgol7do1_400.jpg) and encouragement from chat. I love these two so much.

Hardcase smiled proudly at the hammock me managed to hang behind his and Hevy’s shack. It wasn’t a double sized one like they had talked about, but those were more difficult to find than he expected, and he didn’t have the patience or dexterity to weave one himself. 

Hevy was still spending quality time with his old squad. Him, Fives, Echo, Cutup and Droidbait still made sure to spend time together every week. They had grown up together, and it hadn’t been easy for them. So they would get together regularly and have a meal, or play beach volleyball, or just hang out on the beach, listening to music and talking. Hardcase was glad they set apart that time just for themselves. 

Since he had the time, Hardcase figured he could try out the hammock on his own. After only a little wobbling - literally nothing like the stability of a surfboard - he settled in the middle of the hammock. He was still a bit unsteady, but if he didn’t really move, he was rather comfortable.

Comfortable enough that he was already asleep by the time Hevy got home.

\-------

Hevy smiled fondly as he looked down at Hardcase stretched out in the hammock. He was snoring softly, and mostly naked. He definitely held to the belief that if they were within a certain distance of their own shack, clothes were optional, whether or not he was in plain view to everyone else. At least it was  _ behind _ their home, this time. 

Since Hardcase wanted to surprise him with setting up the hammock, Hevy could surprise him right back. The hammock wasn’t quite big enough for the two of them, but Hardcase placed it rather low - probably so he wouldn’t fall too far when he inevitably did. It didn’t take long for Hevy to realize what he could do to show Hardcase his appreciation. 

\-------

Hardcase woke up to pressure across his hips and a kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes to find Hevy straddling his waist, hands at his cheek and chest. Hardcase kissed back as he ran his hands up Hevy’s sides and around his back. 

Hardcase eventually broke the kiss, “Not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Just wanted to thank you for putting up the hammock.” Hevy started tracing some of the tattoos Hardcase’s going down his chest and stomach.

Hardcase hummed and pulled Hevy closer, which set off an unfortunate chain reaction: Hevy lost his balance and leaned forward, which caused the hammock to twist, overbalance and dump them onto the small porch. 

After the initial shock and loss of breath, neither of them could stop laughing. Hardcase was now on top of Hevy, and took his advantage to kiss the soft laughter off Hevy’s lips. 

“Sorry about that.” 

Hevy was still smiling, “It’s alright, I figured that would happen sooner or later. Just, a little sooner than I expected.”

“We could always try again?” Hardcase knew he sounded doubtful, the same thing was very likely to happen again. 

“Nah, maybe later. I think we could have just enough fun from here.” Hevy let his legs fall open, allowing Hardcase to feel just how interested he was.  
  
“That, sounds like an  _ excellent _ plan.” 


End file.
